Black & White
by Rainwing127
Summary: When two new Auto- well I should say Anibots join up with our favorite Cybertronians, what impact will they have on them and what secrets do they hold? I suck at summaries the fanfic is good I promise. Set in a little of the movie-verse but with some characters that aren't in the movies. Rated T because I'm paranoid :)
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first time doing a fanfics so I hope it doesn't turn out terrible. LOL just kidding. Anyways hope you enjoy the story and no flaming please!

**~Rainwing**

Prologue

The midnight black femme's cat ears twitched and her tail flicked angrily as she bounced slightly on her hind legs, which were fashioned like a cats'. "What is it, sister?" asked her white twin, startled at the sudden aggravation coming from her sibling. "I lost the scent again." The black femme said, shoulders sagging in defeat. Primus, what if they never found the end of this annoyingly elusive scent trail? What would become of them? "We'll find it again," the white femme assured her depressed sibling, putting a comforting hand on the black femme's shoulder. We'll find the Autobots. I promise."

Chapter 1

Red Alert typed away at the keys in front of him, pictures from all of the security cameras in the base flashing in front of him, staying just long enough for him to analyze the information, then flashing off to be replaced by another screen. He glanced at the radar, and did a double take.

: Optimus? :

: Yes Red Alert? :

: I have two spark signals coming in from the east. :

There was dead silence on the other end of the comm. link

: Wait. What? :

: There are two spark signals coming in from the east. :

: All right. I will send out Ratchet and the Triplets. :

: Affirmative. :

The comm. link shut off. Red Alert quickly switched the screen to an exterior camera and watched as Ratchet and the Triplets exited the building. He zoomed the camera in on the incoming Cybertronians and almost fell out of his chair. "Anibots," the security specialist breathed. The triplets sped up, and Ratchet had to run to keep up with the eager siblings as they tackled the larger two bots. _Femmes,_ Red Alert mused. From the looks of it, the two femmes were fighting not to go into forced recharge. Ratchet injected them with what looked to be a minimal amount of sedatives. That was all it took for the femmes to drop. Delta and Gamma picked up the two Anibots while Arcee went between her two siblings' helping to keep them from dropping the larger bots. Ratchet was opening the door to the base when Red shut off that camera and went back to his usual routines. But the red-and-white 'Bot was ecstatic. These two were just what the base needed. He had seen their unusual frames and their tails.

The two femmes were the missing CatBots.

**Dun dun DUN! What will happen next? I promise to update soon and explain! Oh and I almost forgot to thank Lunar Mist for the absolutely WONDERFUL idea of the CatBots. Well, I think that's jus' about it. **

**Ratchet: *throws wrench at***

OW! Oh right :this: = comm. link and _this = _thoughts. PEACE!

**~Rainwing**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I'm back, lovies! Hope that wasn't to terribly long for an update. I hit some serious writer's block and finally got some light bulbs going off in my head. Oh and I seriously screwed up. Gamma and Delta are Chromia and Elita-1 so yeah sorry about that. Anyways, here's the chapter!

Three days after the overtaxed Anibots finally made it to the Autobots, the black femme onlined. "What…?" she slurred as she slowly remembered the events of late. She growled when she remembered what ratchet had done. She _hated_sedatives. With a burning passion. She eventually looked over at her still recharging sibling and smiled softly, prodding at their sibling bond. _Come on, lazybones, _the black femme thought amusedly. _Wake up already. _The white femme slowly came online as her darker sibling waited patiently, using the opportunity to take in their surroundings. It was obviously a medbay, with medicines and trinkets galore. The black femme flicked her tail and twitched her ears irritably when she saw the security camera. "Sunny," she whispered. "Sunny." She said in a louder tone when her sibling didn't respond. Her efforts were rewarded with a groggy "Hm?" as her sister struggled to fully online. The darker of the siblings jerked her head at the black bubble that housed the nuisance called a security camera. "You think there's a microphone too?" the lighter of the siblings asked, more alert now that she had seen the camera. "Sunny, I know there's a microphone," the darker one replied in a low tone. "Oi," the black femme suddenly called out. "I don't like being watched unless I can watch you back." The siblings watched, satisfied, as the security camera shut off. Not a minute later, the medbay doors opened and a red and blue mech strode in. "Optimus Prime," the darker of the siblings said. "What a pleasure to finally meet you." The lighter one finished. The Prime nodded, then cut to the chase. "Who are you?" he asked, mild suspicion and curiosity lacing his tone of emotionlessness. The darker of the twins chuckled and replied, "My designation is Midnight." She opened her mouth to introduce her sibling, but the white femme beat her to the punch. My designation is Sunlight. The siblings opened their mouths in unison and said, "We are the CatBots." Just then, the medbay doors slid open with a hiss and the triplets skated in. "Elita! Chromia! Arcee!" the black femme, Midnight, exclaimed cheerfully. "'Nightey!" all three of them exclaimed in unison, tackling the black Anibot in a hug. "Hey what about me?" Sunlight said in a mock-hurt tone. "Sunny!" the triplets exclaimed, and tackled the white Anibot as well. "Primus, it's so good to see you!" Chromia finally said. "Good to see you to, girls!" Midnight replied. "Now where is the energon in this joint? I'm starved!" "Literally," Sunlight muttered under her breath, rubbing her aching stomach. They had survived on their spare tanks for the entire six months they had been searching, and they were both incredibly hungry. The reunion was interrupted, however, by the Prime, who was slightly confused. "You know each other?" the Prime rumbled, slightly miffed. "Of course we do," Midnight said, as if it were perfectly obvious. "We were in the same faction!" Chromia chimed in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, lovies! I'm back and I… oh dear. I left you people at a cliffy, didn't I? Oh well. It just proves how evil I am. Jolt in this chapter is from the Bayverse, and if you say there is no Jolt from Bayverse, watch the second movie and listen very closely just after Jetfire dies *SPOILER*. Anyways, here's the chapter! I own nothing!**

"You what?" Exclaimed the Prime as the femmes all turned to face him. "Well of course we're from the same faction!" Sunlight scoffed.

"We're all snipers and infiltrators, aren't we?" Arcee, Chromia and Elita all nodded, along with Midnight, who was chuckling quietly. Midnights' ears flicked in the direction of the doors, and a second later Jolt came rushing in. he skidded to a stop, eyes flicking from femme to femme, and finally landing on the two Catbots. His optic ridges shot skyward, much to the amusement of the two Anibots. Just then, Midnight's tank rumbled loudly, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

"Well," she said, giggling,

"Let's go get some energon. And introductions." The bots slid off the berths they had been sitting on and took of toward the rec room, all thoughts of anything and everything (except energon) gone from their processors. Then they had burst into the rec room, heading straight for the energon dispenser, it startled a good 99% of the people in there. The unworried 1% consisted of Red Alert, Ratchet and Jolt, who had gotten there before the starved Anibots. As they filled their energon cubes and sat down at the bar on the left side of the room, people started to react. Ironhide aimed his cannons at them, Bumblebee's facemask shot down over his faceplates, Lennox and Epps stood in front of Sam and Michaela, guns out, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker each had their energon blades out, and Jazz had his guns aimed at them as well. The only response either of them gave to this was a small chuckle from Midnight.

"Stand down," came Optimus's deep voice from the doorway. Arcee, Chromia and Elita zipped past the massive Prime, picking their way through the crowd to stand in front of their newly found fellow soldiers. Ironhide cocked his head, and then lowered his weapons. Everyone in the room soon followed the weapons specialist's lead, holstering or subspacing their weaponry.

"Well," Elita chirped.

"Now that that's all sorted out, this is Midnight," she announced, gesturing toward the darkest of the pair.

"And this is Sunlight." Both nodded at the crowd.

"Midnight, Sunlight, this is second lieutenant Jazz," Optimus rumbled suddenly, striding to the front of the crowd to introduce the people in the rec room.

"This is Ironhide, my weapons specialist," said mech nodded slowly.

"Those two are Sideswipe and Sunstreaker," both smirked at the indifferent femmes.

"This is Red Alert, my security and surveillance specialist," said mech nodded at them, receiving one in turn.

"The humans are William Lennox, Robert Epps, Samuel Witwicky, and Michaela Banes," Lennox and Epps saluted the two femmes, while Sam and Michaela simply waved.

"This is Ratchet, my medical officer and CMO," the mech nodded at them, receiving one in return.

"Finally, this is Jolt, whom I believe you know already." The Prime finished. The twin Catbots nodded at him gratefully.

"Thank you for the introductions, Prime," Midnight said, sipping at her energon. The Prime nodded and strode out of the rec room, leaving an awkward silence behind. Slowly, everyone in the rec room returned to what they were doing, including the two Catbots.

"Amazing we find so may old friends on the same planet, no?" Midnight murmured to her sister as she took another sip of energon.

"Yes, what a lucky coincidence," Sunlight muttered to her sister as she downed the last of her energon and set the finished cube on the smooth marble counter of the bar. Midnight chuckled suddenly, drawing the attention of her sister, who giggled once she saw what she was looking at. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were running from an energon-covered weapons specialist, whose facial expression could rival Megatron's. They were leaping over stray chairs and stools, and yelling for someone to help them. They Catbots looked at each other, then back at the scene unfolding before them, then back at each other. Midnight shrugged, and they slid off their stools. They leapt into the rafters in unison, leaping from rafter to shadowed rafter in a race to get a little ahead of Ironhide. Midnight leapt once more, then dug her rear set of claws into the steel rafter and swung her upper body down in unison with her sister, which had her rear set of claws dug into the same rafter. They reached out to the passing weapons specialist and latched onto his arms, Midnight grabbing the left and Sunlight grabbing the right. They both grunted as his momentum almost pulled them off their rafter, but they held on as he strained to chase after the twins that had now stopped and turned around to see what was going on. Midnight grunted as he tried to violently shrug her off, but she held on, reflexively narrowing her eyes and baring her catlike canine dentas. She heard her sister yowl as she felt the weapons specialist jerk violently towards her, and saw hers sisters' rear set of claws slip ever so slightly. Midnight closed her eyes and contacted her sister via their twin bond.

*_how do we play this?* _Midnight sent through the bond.

*_I won't be able to hang on much longer!* _was the response she got.

*_Alright. Let go.* _Midnight sent.

*_What?* _was Sunlight's confused reply.

*_Let go!*_ Midnight sent, panicking as she felt her rear set of claws slipping. Both of them let go, the momentum sending the weapons specialist crashing into Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, who let out surprised yells as they fell to the floor in a tangle of arms and legs. Midnight dropped in unison with her sister, flipping so that they landed on their pedes.

*_Don't they remind you a little bit of Nightbane?*_ Sunlight sent to her sister.

Midnight sighed, sending her message along with the feeling of sadness.

*_I suppose they do.* _Midnight smiled sadly as she remembered their older brother that had always tried to protect them, always treat them as if they were fragile. Now he was gone. She sighed and wrapped her tail around her sisters' waiting one, remembering the day her brother was taken from her. He had gone in their place, not wanting them to be some of the only femmes in the Decepticon ranks. She almost snarled as she remembered the name she swore she would never forget, the one who had taken her brother: Shockwave.

**Well slag. Did this turn out to be a cliffy? Meh, oh well. Plot twist! 'Nightey and 'Lightey have a big brother! Ah yes, good times. I was playing around with a couple plot bunnies I found, and this one stood out the most.**

**-Hears Ratchet's wrench hit something metal-**

**Fraggit I think the twins are in trouble again**

**Bye, lovies! **

**~Rainwing**


End file.
